


Held in the Castle

by Iolite666



Series: Cummies [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: A little bit of gore, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ares really has a whole castle and no lube huh, Blood, Blood As Lube, M/M, Vampire Ares, either that or he just likes to watch seliph suffer, which is also valid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24961081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolite666/pseuds/Iolite666
Summary: Seliph stumbles up the steps of an old castle manor house, injured and exhausted, looking for a place to stay. What he gets, from the lord of the house, is much more than he ever expected, or wanted.
Relationships: Aless | Ares/Celice | Seliph
Series: Cummies [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657999
Kudos: 9





	Held in the Castle

**Author's Note:**

> a commission from a friend on twitter! enjoy your noncon areseliph my dude

Seliph knew, deep down, that he wasn’t welcome here. The manor house was foreboding to say the least, gargoyles leered down from the ramparts and the high walls towered above him. But the torrential rain and his injuries pushed him onwards, towards the dark wood door.

Seliph gave himself a moment, and leaned against the door. His breath was heavy, each intake and exhale of air made him wince, and he clutched a hand to his ribs. He knew at least one was broken underneath the bandages around his torso. They were soaked with blood, and Seliph could barely bring his arm up to knock the door. The sound was feeble, much like himself, and he could barely make out the creak of the door as he collapsed under his own weight.

He awoke in a dark red canopied bed, and as he momentarily forgot his injuries and surged up, the door swung open and a blond man strode in. In an instant he was forced back down onto the bed, and the man was on top of him.

“Do not move, you are injured.” The man’s voice was velvety deep, and Seliph felt very ridiculous for the fact that he wanted to swoon and collapse back down to the bed.

“Wha- who are you?”

The man above him smirked, and didn’t move from where he was knelt above him, his legs bracketed by his hips. “I could ask you the same, human.”

_What?_

Seliph’s mind whirred as he focused on the man above him, and took in all the wrong little details. Skin too pale, porcelain like almost, red eyes glinted in the warm firelight. Red. No human ahad red eyes.

Seliph scrambled back from under the man’s body, and his heart started a fast rhythm, rabbit-like and scared, and the man’s eyes dilated and his ears twitched as they picked up on something unheard.

_Tap-tap, tap-tap, tap-tap-tap._

The man’s fingernails, no, claws, tapped in rhythm to his heartbeat on the bedside table.

“I can hear you heart, boy. I can smell your blood.”

The man surged towards him and tore his clothes off, and Seliph shivered as claws ran down his sides, catching on his bandages.

“My, but you do smell delicious. My name is Ares, but I needn’t know yours.”

With that, his bandages were torn off and Seliph screamed as the barely-there healed skin was torn along with it, and blood began to sluggishly pour from his wounds. 

The man licked his lips, and Seliph’s brain, working in overdrive despite his body being frozen by fear, pieced the puzzle together. _Vampire_.

Seliph screamed again as teeth and tongue scraped over his wounds, and the man, Ares, groaned into his skin.

“You are simply delicious. I find myself… wanting more.” 

Wanting more? Seliph tried to puzzle out what the man meant, when his underwear was taken from him with an inhumanly strong pull.

“Wh- No! You, you can’t!”

Ares smirked. “Why can’t I? You’re powerless underneath me. Why shouldn’t I take what I want?” 

Clawed hands pried his thighs open, and Ares ducked his head down to Seliph’s groin. A curious claw traced over the soft length of his cock, and Seliph held back a whimper.

“Humans can truly be this small? Hm, no matter. You won’t be needing to use that here.”

Ares’ fingers searched lower, and prodded at the furl of his hole. Seliph flinched away, and Ares’ other hand grabbed his thigh, hard, claws digging into his skin threateningly.

“Settle. Obey me.”

Seliph shook, and then nodded. He was injured, and trapped. There was no way he could escape.

Ares pressed his index finger against his hole again, before withdrawing. Seliph screamed as those fingers plunged into his side and came back out, coated in blood.

“I would rather feast upon this, but it shall do.”

The burning sting as Ares forced his fingers into his ass made Seliph finally tear up, and as much as he hated showing weakness and vulnerability to this- this thing, the pain was becoming too much. Another finger pushed in, and Seliph cried out as they prodded something within him that made traitorous pleasure tingle down his spine and pool in his stomach. The blood loss was starting to make him light-headed, and though it gave a valiant twitch, his cock just couldn’t get hard.

“Heh, you are absolutely pathetic. You’re lucky that you taste and smell divine, for there’s nothing else about you that is desirable.”

Seliph’s breath hitched in a sob when Ares’ fingers slid out of his hole and both of the man’s hands grasped his waist and pulled him back towards him, and then lifted his thighs up.

The whisper of strings against fabric, and suddenly there was a blunt, hot force pressed against his hole. Seliph shut his eyes and shook his head. His answer was a sardonic laugh before pain overwhelmed his senses. 

Before the pain could settle, he sensed Ares looming over him as his cock pushed in, and his neck flared in sharp pin prick pain before pleasure washed through his body as the man, the vampire, drank from him. 

A murmur into the skin of his neck as Ares pulled back. “Mm, yes, there we go. Take it like the little human whore that you are.” 

Ares’ cock slid back out of his hole easily, too easily, and Seliph whimpered at the feeling of emptiness.

“You want this so badly, don’t you? I’ve never seen a human succumb to the venom so quickly. You’re a natural born slut.”

A harsh thrust rocked him halfway up the bed, and Seliph’s voice cracked around a loud moan as his cock dribbled cum in it’s soft state, his orgasm rolled over him fast and slow at the same time and burned in his stomach.

“Nnnh!” Ares grunted, and began to fuck him in earnest. His hips slapped lewdly against Seliph’s ass, and Ares knew he wouldn’t last long, this human was too tight, too hot, too responsive to his venom. His cock throbbed in the tightness of Seliph’s ass, and Ares switched from long, powerful thrusts to rutting shallowly against the smaller man’s plump ass.

Ares practically folded Seliph in half as his orgasm slammed into him, and he groaned loudly before he sank his teeth into Seliph’s calf and drank his blood down as his orgasm redoubled from the sensation of feeding. Seliph whined as warmth washed into his hole, and Ares kept his rhythm and thrusted in short, sharp jabs as his orgasm receded.

Ares pulled his mouth from Seliph’s leg, which bled sluggishly. “I might just keep you here. My own personal meal, whenever I want you.”


End file.
